New Trust
by BODYSONALWAYS
Summary: The Face off with the Garuda is coming and Bo finally comes to a decision about her future, the future of Kenzi, and her place in the world of the Fae. She turns to the most unlikely person. Will He be up to the task? ONE SHOT


Disclamier: I don't own anything. I'm glad I get to play in the sandbox that is the Genius of 'LOST GIRL'.

NEWLY TRUSTED

The sound of the phone buzzing and vibrating against the bar top made the beautiful brunette take a long sip from her whiskey. "That is the thirteenth time your phone has gone off since you been here, love." Bo merely glanced over to Vex without the usual venom. This alone startled the Dark Fae. He loved their banter, and the back and forth. She was one of the few that didn't seem to fear him or want anything from him. True they weren't exactly buddy buddy, and they were on occasion trying to kill one another but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy her company. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Vex." The hollow defeat in her voice sent his stone heart sinking. He didn't like the turn the succubus's mental state was taking. For one she was sitting and drinking in his bar. For the past two years of knowing her she had never come to his bar simply to drink. She was usually throwing around accusations, and punches. "What is the matter, love?" He sat on the stool next to her, the closest he had ever been to her without some threat of violence. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled before throwing back the rest of her drinking, swaying slightly on her seat. Just then her phone went off again inciting rage within the unaligned Fae. She picked up the tiny plastic device off the bar before handing it to Vex with fire in her eyes. "Destroy this." With confusion plainly written on his face he took the offending trinket carefully. He took out the battery and placed the pieces in her purse knowing that she would want it once more when she was sober.

"Not that I mind you in my bar, in fact I quite enjoy you here, why aren't you at the Dal, where you and your Light Fae friends like to hang out." That got a reaction. He watched in interest as her spine became rigid and her eyes, however glazed, became hard and pain filled. "They aren't my friends." She ordered another Whiskey. What could those white hats have done to make the Succubus relinquish her friendships with them? "All of them? What about your human?" Bo cut her glare at Vex sharply at the mention of Kenzi. "Kenzi is still mine. The only one." This intrigued him even more. Maybe this was the chance the Dark Fae needed to recruit the powerful fae. Having fought her himself, he knew that she would be an asset to either side. "What happened, Succubus?" His voice was kind. He wasn't sure where this softer side of himself was coming from but he wasn't completely objecting to it. For some reason he wanted to truly help her, he felt a kinship with the Succubus he didn't fully understand. Almost brotherly. He pushed it away to examine at a later time.

"They all lied. None of them really loved me. You don't hold secrets that huge away from someone you love." Her voice slurred a little but he could still hear the pain trapped within. He had always thought that the Fae beside him was just as unaffected about emotions as most of his clan seemed to be but he was beginning to realize that she just hides her pain better than most of the people he knew regardless of clan. "What did they lie about?" Vex was tempted to reach over and take the woman's hand and comfort her. This emotion thing was starting to get out of hand, but he was once again surprised that he didn't mind. Regardless of the revelation he didn't reach for her, at least not yet. "Bo?" She looked up in surprise that he had used her name for the first time since they have known each other. "What did they lie about?" He urged once more gently.

"Who?" She asked turning back to her drink taking a long drag. "Your friends?" He watched her sigh as defeat began to seep back into her stance. "Lauren only came to my bed because the Ash told her to. I forgave her for that eventually. I moved onto Dyson of course but I was able to move past it to become friends. Thinking all those secrets was past us. I loved her. Then I put all my love, faith, and trust into Dyson. He betrayed me to. He knew who I was before I ever even knew what I was. He knew who my mother was all this time and never told me. He and Trick both watched as I looked for every crumb of information, and investigated every rumor into who I really am. But they KNEW! THEY KNEW! He sat there and told me no more secrets. He looked straight into my eyes and promised. I believed him. I believed him so whole-heartedly. I was so naïve. Even after that betrayal and pain I was willing to work through it, to work past it. He made a deal to the Norn to help save me. He traded his love for me, to save me. I loved him so much, but he couldn't love me back anymore. I was once again heartbroken." He watched as she willed away more tears. The overwhelming desire to make those bastards feel pain hit him hard, but he just continued to stay silent and listen as she finished her tale.

"Then Lauren came back into my life. She wanted another chance. I was hesitant but I was willing to give us another chance. I was so happy Vex. Then I find out more secrets. She already has a girlfriend. True she is in a cursed coma, but that isn't the point. It was just more secrets. More secrets. That is all my life has become." She sighed and played with the napkin under her drink. Vex was stunned. He couldn't believe the stupidity of those so-called friends. "The worst part is even after all of this I still trusted them. Still willing to allow myself feel for them, and care if they were hurting. I still came running if they needed my help, or were in need of comfort. I became friends with Dyson's new girlfriend. She is really nice. Now the Garuda is coming and I don't know if I can defeat it. I don't know if I trust them enough to go into battle with them enough." She stared straight at Vex with indecision raving in her chocolate eyes.

"All I ever wanted was to be able to call somewhere truly home. To have friends that I could count on, love and trust. I wanted a husband, kids, and a career. I wanted a normal life. Even when I was running I still held onto that hope of someday I would be able to control myself enough to be able to do that. That dream was shattered the moment I found out what I was. Dyson threw into my face that my very nature wouldn't let me monogamous. Does that mean that my nature won't let me be loved like I deserved? Or let me love like I wish I could? Does it truly mean that I will never be able to have any semblance of normalcy? Will anyone ever love me truly?" Bo suddenly caught Vex's eyes all trace of her drunken state retreated. "I'm going after the Garuda tomorrow. I know how to fight it, and how to win. I need something from you." Vex cocked an eyebrow in interest. This was turning out to be a night of surprises.

"I'm not telling anyone that I'm going, except Kenzi. She is the most important thing in my life right now. She has been for a long time. She is the only one I trust. She is the only one that loved me for me, and hasn't betrayed me. She will try and follow me. She can under no circumstances come with me it is too dangerous. I couldn't…I refuse to let anything happen to her. I need you to make sure she doesn't follow me. Please." This was new for him. No one had put faith and trust in him to protect someone, but he knew that was exactly what Bo was doing. He knew how much the tiny human meant to the Succubus, everyone knew. "I will. I promise. I will protect her." She gave him a smile that he had never had directed towards him, full of appreciation and gratitude. "Thank you. I think we could have eventually been really good friends. Goodbye Vex. Just stay you." She kissed his cheek softly before walking away. She walked confidently even with her slight sway. That is one hell of a woman.

The next night Vex walked into the Dal with a crying Kenzi carrying the slain Succubus. She had hours before realized what Bo was planning and Vex's role in it. The whole community had felt it the moment the Garuda died. The land itself had seemed to sigh in relief. All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to the new group. Vex walked slowly towards the bar where the Siren, Wolf, the light fae human doctor, the wolf's new girl and Trick were all gathered. He was having slight trouble trying to keep upright under the weight of Bo and Kenzi's clinging to him in her grief. No one seemed to dare to move until Bo was placed onto the bar top. This action seemed to jerk everyone back to reality. "BAR'S CLOSED!" Trick yelled as his frantically searched for any signs of life from the woman. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The wolf demanded as he began to stalk towards Vex whose arms were now completely filled with a distraught Kenzi. Sensing that the wolf might hurt the tiny human in his care Vex used his gifts to keep him at bay. "I didn't do anything." He stated harshly trying to comfort the girl. "What happened then? What happened to Bo?!" the human doctor screamed. "She went and fought the Garuda. Alone. She won too." Vex locked eyes with the wolf almost in a challenge.

"Why didn't she ask one of us to come? Why did she leave Kenzi in YOUR care!?" Dyson's rage seemed to increase with each word. "She asked me to protect the human because she knew I could. She is the first person to ever entrust me with something so precious. She didn't ask me to kill anyone or steal anything. She trusted me. When she had no where else to turn, she turned to me." His voice held the awe he was still feeling. She had trusted him. "You got Bo killed. Your lies, and secrets broke her. She saved us all, because that is what she does, but you killed her. She trusted you and you threw that back in her face. The only thing she wanted was have a home, surrounded by people she trusted and loved. You destroyed that!" Kenzi yelled with her clear blue eyes blazing. "I..I…did…"Dyson scrambled for some kind of reason or explanation but Kenzi didn't want to hear it. Her best friend was dead.

"Take me home, Vex. And bring Bo. I don't want to leave her here. Please." Vex couldn't deny his own urge to get Bo away from those that caused her pain. Silently Vex lifted the bloodied woman with reverence that she always deserved but never received. Kenzi was already waiting at the door. Without looking at the gathered Fae he followed the tiny human. Just as he reached the door he stopped, his back still facing the inner bar. Kenzi stared at him in confusion as she held the door open. "As respect to the last wishes of Bo, I hereby claim Kenzi as mine." Without another word he walked out of the Way station taking Kenzi and Bo with him. He would protect the human from the ways of the Fae just Bo had wanted, but just for much longer than she planned. The door closed cutting out the cries and growls of those left inside. Kenzi smiled up at Vex as she once again clung to him ready to start the newest chapter of her life.


End file.
